A conventional power supply is used to be connected to a system which is then powered by the electric power. The power supply regulates the current from the power plant so as to meet the requirement of the systems which are designed to be powered by specific electric power. The power supply includes three major types which are UPS, SPS and LPS. The SPS is the most popular one and transfers the alternative current into direct current which powers most of the electronic systems. The conventional power supply is connected between the system and the power source that can be the power outlet on the wall. Nevertheless, the connection between the power supply and the system or between the power supply and the power outlet is often separated when pulling either one of two ends of the power supply and this cuts the power suddenly. In order to ensure that such sudden separation can be avoided, a power supply releasing device is developed which generally includes two parts to lock the power supply to the system. The two-part releasing device involves complicated structure and high manufacturing cost.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a releasing device that can be pivoted relative to the power supply and the support frame. The power supply can be pulled out relative to the support frame by levering the releasing device.